Super smash brothers
by thelegendofzelda
Summary: the gang team up to fight a new foe. sorry for the confusion, the site was acting up on me. so chapter one up and two enjoy
1. Chapter 1

SMASH BRO BRAWL

This is my first ever smash bro brawl fanfic I never really wrote any other story except Icary so tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. Other characters may be happening while another one is if you get confused.

Total blackout

Chapter One: The Beginning

Hyrule Field [12:15 am]

"Hya" Link yelled as he and Epona ran around the Hyrule field. They went on running for a while for no reason at all. Link stops Epona, gets off of her back, and rubs her neck gently outside of the Hyrule market. He stops rubbing Epona's neck and began to walk into the market but then stops when he see a huge shade coming over the Hyrule field. He looks up and gasp, a huge black cloud hovering over him, he looks out in the distance and see that it's cloudy for miles. Epona started making loud noises and jumping all around, Link calmed her down with her song. She was calm for a minute, but then ran off after a lightning bolt almost hit her and Link. After the lightning almost hit them a dark creature with four legs and had a very muscular body it tried to attack. Link took out his sword and slashed the creature, and it disappeared. Than four more appeared from a lightning bolt the got in the middle and swung his blade impaling all of the creatures. He ran into the market and saw there was no one to be found he gasps and made his way to the Hyrule castle. "Its beginning" Link said and picked up the pace

Mushroom Kingdom [12:16 am]

"So long Bowser" Mario says as he throws Bowser in some molting hot lava. Mario turns around to see that the princess was no, where to be found "hey-a Luigi where's-a, the princess?" he asked a very scared Luigi who was taking cover from the violent fight Mario just had with bowser. "You can-a come out now he's-a gone!" Mario said a little frustrated that he is the only one who defeats bowser, Luigi came out from his hiding place shaking. "Yeah and don't-a come, back no more-a" Luigi yells as he holds his fist out. Mario rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit, than he realized that he still needed to find peach. "Let's-a go outside and try to find-a the Princess" Mario says as he start heading for the exit door. They went outside and looked around. "Where is she?" Mario asked with a very confused face. "Um Mario." Luigi called while looking up. "MARIOOO!" Luigi yells "what is it Luig-" "LOOK UP" Luigi cut him off, and points to the sky "oh what's-a goin on here?" Mario asked and a split second later a huge bolt of lightning flashed right beside them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Luigi yells and began running; Mario grabbed his arm and yanked him back, pointing at something as he backed up. Luigi looked and it was a dark buff four legged creature approaching them. Than a few more appeared that's when Mario gave Luigi a nod of the head, immediately Mario and Luigi attacked, Luigi with his eyes shut tight "Luigi let's go!" Mario yells as he made his way to the princesses castle, "peach must be in her castle" Mario says while picking up the pace leaving Luigi behind a little. "I thought peach got kidnapped" yelled Luigi "So did I" Mario yelled while still picking up the pace "Its beginning". Mario said

Yoshi's Island [12:17 am]

Yoshi was just quietly resting on at a random place, random time, and a random day which happened to be a Saturday. He was awoken by a propelling shy guy hovering over him. He jumped up and tried to ignore it by walking away which did not work being that it was still following him. Yoshi hoped a way onto a soft comfy cloud and fell back to sleep. The propelling shy guy just came right back to where Yoshi fell asleep "YOOSSHHII!" Yoshi yelled and the shy guy just floated toward him. At that very moment Yoshi's stomach began to rumble, without thinking Yoshi ate the propelling shy guy. He sighed in relief and went back to bed. A huge shadow came over him blocking out the sun, Uncomfortable now Yoshi opened his eyes and jumped up yelling. At that very moment a few thunder bolts bolted in front of him. Yoshi looked around and began to shake violently after seeing the dark four legged creature in front of him. Than a few more, appeared "Yoshi" Yoshi says trying to ask them questions but didn't seem to work. Yoshi than spit out the propeller shy guy at the creatures that he sucked up a while ago. He ran around slurping and spiting the shy guy out until he knocked all the creatures out that appeared earlier. They, than, began to disappear. He knew he had to find Mario Luigi and the Princess peach to alert them all. Yoshi made his way to mushroom kingdom "Yoshi, Yoshi" Yoshi murmured while picking up the pace.

Fox Aircraft [12:18 am]

"Slippy, Peppy, and Falco I just got a mission objective from the general let's get goin." Fox said as he walked to his small aircraft, without hesitation the rest did the same and flew off. Before long they made it to their destination "It's a trap." Slippy said as tons of aircraft arrived in front of them "You know what to do." Fox said as he was already blasting his enemies, the rest began to do the same. "Get this guy off me" Slippy said trying to get away from the guy behind her. "I'm on it" Fox said than blasted the guy behind her, "thanks Fox I thought they had me" Slippy said "I can't shake him." Falco said than Fox got the guy behind Falco "I guess I should be thankful" Falco said. "What's that" Fox said "Whoa!" slippy yelled "Abort mission" Falco yelled they tried to pull back but it was to, late. A lightning bolt bolted Slippy's ship and it went out of control crashing to the ground "Nooooo!" Fox yelled "I'm going down"-"watch out" Fox yelled but it was already to, late it hit Falco's ship and he crashed "Falcooo!" Fox yelled "Peppy get out of here Peppy? PEPPY!" he yelled but peppy was nowhere to be found neither was anyone else. Fox jumped out of the ship a split second later a lightning strike hit his ship. "Land master" Fox yelled before landing in his land master. He dodged the lightning and shot the four legged creatures that appeared from nowhere. He stopped at Slippys now damaged ship, but there was no one, nowhere to be found. Awhile after he, finally found Falco's ship but again no one to be found he than, made his way to the huge aircraft. "It's beginning" Fox said while picking up the pace.

This chapter is kind of well really short but review and I'll try to make the next one longer. I might not do every one separate story unless you think it's better like that review and let me know


	2. Chapter 2

MAJOR IMPORTANT NEWS IF YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY LAST WEEK IT WAS A CHAPTER FOR MY SISTER'S STORY SO PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE CHAPTER I JUST POSTED OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED WITH THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter two: Missing

Hyrule castle [12:30 am]

Link just arrived at the Hyrule castle; it took longer than usual because he had to travel on foot being that Epona ran off horrified. Not one guard was in sight witch really had Link confused. He searched high and low to find the princess of Hyrule but no luck, it was useless. It Seems she was Missing along with everyone else. Link stood still when he heard a little noise coming from what seemed right beside him, and pulled out his sword and shield. He faced the noise and all there was, was a closet. Link opened the closet and almost attacked the now yelling man in the closet. "Please don't-a hurt me" the man said, "My name is Waluigi and imma completely harmless." Waluigi said ducking and holding his head. When Waluigi didn't hear a reply he looked up at the figure in front of him "Wait you're not a four legged monster." Waluigi said and stood up. Link pushed Waluigi to the wall and put in his sword "Where is the princess!?" Link asked "please I don't know where princess peach is." Waluigi said terrified "How do you know Princess peach?" Link asked and let off of Waluigi a little "Let me go and I will tell you." Link refused to let go but did. "The only reason I know the Princess of mushroom kingdom is because Mario and Luigi is always saving"- "Mario and Luigi?" Link asked knowing who they are but wanted to make sure he heard what Waluigi said correctly. "Yeah Mario is a short pudgy plumber who rescues the princess, and Luigi is a slimmer taller version"-"I know who they ar"-"You need to stop cutting me off imma getting real angry and you do not want to get me angry" Waluigi says "Are you done?" Link asked frustrated "Yes I am." Waluigi said almost immediately "So. You aren't going to hurt us right?" Waluigi asked. "Us?" Link replied confused of why he said "us" instead of me. "The coast is clear" Waluigi yelled and a fat oogly man came tumbling out the closet. "Ouch" "That's Wario he is a pretty good hider when it comes to danger." Waluigi said pretty proud of his brother. "Look I really need to find the princess Zelda" And with that he was off "We are coming with you," both Waluigi and Wario said "NO" Link said immediately "Well we weren't really asking." Wario said while following Link out the door, Waluigi trailing. Link stops Walking and glare at Wario "You don't scare me" Wario says and fold his arms over his chest link just glared. "Ok you scare me a little...A lot, you scare me a lot but we are still going with you" Wario says and Waluigi nods. "Alright but don't get in my way" Link gave in "Are you always this rude, uptight, and...Rude" Waluigi ask Link sighs "No I just tend to get. What some people say annoying when the princess is in trouble." Link says "where are we headed?" asked Wario "Mushroom Kingdom" Says Link

DK Jungle [12:00 am]

Donkey Kong and diddy Kong was relaxing eating banana's looking up at the sky lying on their backs. They heard a noise rustling through the bushes and trees. Donkey Kong and diddy Kong got up from there laying position and saw that bananas was disappearing from there tree "OOK OOK" Donkey Kong said pointing at the tree's Diddy Kong jumped up and down holding his hat and ran towards the rustling noise and Donkey Kong followed. Diddy Kong jumped up a tree and spotted the creature it was small and pink. The creature floated up to another tree and sucked up some more banana's more than one at a time to which made Diddy Kong go crazy and charge but Donkey Kong was already there. Donkey Kong grabbed the creature but it sucked him in and spit him back out at Diddy Kong who was about to dive at the pink roundish creature. They chased the creature around for quite a while and finally caught it again but Donkey Kong held it away from himself and Diddy Kong. And they jumped around on one foot to celebrate their victory. "Let me go" the creature said. Donkey Kong and diddy Kong stopped and looked at the creature in shock that it talked. A huge dark cloud started to hover over them and a few lightning strikes struck next to them Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong looked around confused of why the sudden weather change in the middle of summer. Dark four legged creatures appeared than the creature manages to get loose and ran away. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong didn't seem to care as much as they did before and they attacked the creatures but more appeared and the pink creature came back and pounded them to the ground. But more just kept appearing. They fought for what seemed like hours but then decided to run away because it didn't seem to work "The pink creature floated on a star while Diddy and Donkey Kong ran on foot. They started running to the direction to mushroom kingdom. They knew it was going to be a long run but they made their way over "OOK OOK?" Donkey Kong said hoping the creature understood what he just asked. "My name is Kirby" Kirby replied

Mushroom Kingdom [12:30 am]

"Ok Luigi you check upstairs and ill check downstairs ok?" Mario asks Luigi "I'm not sure that's the best idea" luigi said still frightened. "You will be fine Luigi" Mario assured. "I'm not scared im jut worried about you Mario." Luigi lied. "Whatever you say just check down here." Mario said. "Ok fine I'll check." luigi gave in. "Good." Mario said simply and headed upstairs. "Ok where should I look first?" Luigi asked himself looking around. "Not over there" luigi said pointing at a dark corner "Princess, Priiinceesss, PRINCESS ARE YOU IN HERE?" Luigi yelled and waited a while. "Well I tried" Luigi said giving up on his search but then from the corner of his eye he seemed someone or something run pass. "W-ww-w-what ww-w-as that." Luigi stuttered and began to shake viontly. "Is anyone here?" a short figure walked from the dark corner and Luigi began to scream. "Stop screaming" a little boy said. Luigi realized who it was "Ness?" Luigi asked "Yes it's me Ness" Ness replied "What are you doing here?" Luigi asked. "I was looking for you and Mario actually. Something terrible is happening" Ness explained "Yes I know what you mean I think its beginning remember what R.O.B said?" Luigi asked "Yes of course" Ness replied "We have to warn everyone" Luigi says. "That's just it there is no one to be found anywhere" Ness said. "R.O.B said this would happen but none of us listen" Luigi said and looked down. "Don't feel bad none of us listened" Ness said "Did you come here alone?" Luigi asked changing the subject. "No actually I brought Lucas with me."You convinced Lucas to split up?" Luigi asked "Yeah now I know how Mario feels" Ness said Luigi was nodding his head than stopped. "Hey" Luigi shouted when he realized what Lucas meant. "Where is Mario anyways he should be back by now." Luigi asked "Woooaahoohoo" Luigi heard Mario scream from a distance. "MARIO" Luigi yelled He quickly rushed upstairs in search of Mario but no luck at all. "We have to go and find Mario right now" Luigi said running out the door "Luigi wait we don't even know where to start someone needs to stay here in case they come back" Ness said. "I'm just as worried as you are but if we leave and they come back we might get lost" Ness said " Why would they come back they probably go taken away somewhere by someone Mario wouldn't scream like that for no reason, and I know this area from the back of my hand we won't get lost." Luigi yelled frustrated "why don't we stay here for 20 minutes if they don't come back we will leave to find them." Ness suggested Luigi thought about it for a second hesitated but said "fine 20 minutes."

Shadow mosses island [1:00 pm]

It's been dark for about an hour no sign of anyone. Snake has been running towards mushroom for ever since the dark creatures started coming toward mushroom kingdom remembering what ROB said "let's go." Snake said to a little pink jiggly puff running just as fast as he was. "Jiggle puff"-"no don't sing th" snake was trying to say before he passed out. "Oops." jiggly puff said and tried to hold back the urge to draw on his face, but gave in and did it anyways. Jiggly puff pulled out her marker and scribbled on his face knowing he was in trouble he just sat down for a few seconds and already made a sad guilty face before snake woke back up, "huh, what... What happened?" Snake said and looked at jiggly puff whom had a marker in his hand "Why. Why do you feel you have to do that?" Snake asked enraged "that is the fifth time now...YOUR VOICE DONT EVEN SOUND GOOD" Snake yelled letting all his rage out and started walking away, but stopped when he noticed jiggly puff wasn't following him. Snake let out a deep sigh and turned around to see jiggly puff still in the same place looking droopy and sad. "You aren't fooling me with that fake sad face like the last four times." Snake said and sighed again. "Alright im...Sorry Ok I've said it im sorry now can we go?" Snake asked and started walking, than began jogging, than full out running with jiggly puff beside him again Snake knows that Jiggly puff keeps making him pass out but does not know how much drawing Jiggly Puff has actually done

_-__Flash back- shadow mosses island [12:00 Am] _

_Snake was just going over some mission that he had set out for him "come in. Come in...Man no reception that figures" Snake says as he was inside of a huge tunnel he her something inside right on the side of him but then herd it in the back of him then the other side than in front. "Whose there" snake said not scared but normally and dully then he pulled out his bazooka and pointed it at the creature in front of him and almost pulled the trigger but stop when he realized who it was in front of him. "Jiggly puff?__"__ what.__.__.What are you doing in here?" Snake said somewhat confused. Jiggly puff pointed outside and begain exiting the cave Snake ran outside and looked up. "What the heck is happening out here?" Snake said and looked up at the sky. "Why is the sky dark?" Snake asked just as he said that two dark lightning bolt came out of nowhere two creatures came out of the lightning bolt "Jiggly puff" Jiggly puff sang and the creatures including snake fell asleep a few minutes later Snake woke back up :please never do that again" Snake said to Jiggly puff "We need to get to mushroom kingdom." Snake said and began Walking they began running and stopped when they noticed someone walking pass. "Luigi" Snake yelled "Hey long time no see" Snake yelled But Luigi just stood there Snake got closer and grabbed his shoulder "Hey AHHH" Snake yelled a little when He saw the figure that was Terrifying sight to see it was in a way luigi but with a MAJOR difference._

_PLEASE REVIEW I'm sorry I posted the wrong chapter to the wrong story on this story. If that makes sense please review and I'll try to post as soon as I can. And I'll try to make the next chapter longer. REVIW...PLEASEE _


End file.
